1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to closures. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a cover for a cocktail glass or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alfresco dining and entertaining is popular in both urban and suburban areas. Having cocktails (or any beverage) with a friend at a scenic outdoor cafe or with friends and/or family on the patio can bring a special enjoyment to the dining and entertaining experience. Unfortunately, the great outdoors often presents annoyances. Flies, gnats and other flying pests also seem to enjoy tasty libations and sometimes drown themselves in the nectar residing within the cocktail glass. Furthermore, airborne dust and debris also may find its way into the open cocktail glass. In either instance the cocktail may become unpalatable and must be discarded. What a waste! The art would certainly welcome an uncomplicated device that would protect a perfectly made cocktail from flying pests and airborne debris while allowing easy access for the beverage drinker. Thus a cocktail glass cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.